


Dilated Pupils

by JokingMasochist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adults, F/M, Friendship, Kissing, Pining, rated teen for alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokingMasochist/pseuds/JokingMasochist
Summary: Just a short daydream.





	Dilated Pupils

_I look into her eyes and see the kindness behind them, the slight tiredness of the alcoholic beverage kicking in, and just a hint of confusion regarding my silence. I place my foot on the ground, so as not to fall off the bar stool, reach forward to brush a wayward strand of hair from her face, lean forward, and gently press my lips to hers. She wraps her arms around my waist, and I smile a little, kissing her more intently. She tastes like cranberries and potstickers, and her lips are even softer than her skin, and_

"Dude, are you ok?" Her eyes show concern and amusement, and I am halfway off my barstool with what is probably a stupid, shit-eating grin on my face.

"Yeah. Sorry, I kind of zoned out. I'm fine."

"Your pupils are dilated. Usually that means you're looking at something you really like."

_Should I blame the low lighting, or be awkward and tell her what I see? _I wink at her and smile. "Well, I'm sitting with the most beautiful woman in the bar." Between the low lighting and her dark eyes, I cannot tell whether her pupils are dilated or not.__

__"Oh yeah?" she asks, looking around, "I don't see her."_ _

__"Should I kiss her, or would that be weird?"_ _

__She thought for a moment, mischief dancing in her eyes and at the corners of her mouth. "Go for it."_ _

__I slide closer, one foot on the ground, as a hand brushes behind her lower back, and the other tucks that errant curl of hair behind her ear, as I lean in and press my lips to hers. She tastes like cranberries and potstickers._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Some dialogue was taken from real life, but the writer is socially awkward and blamed the dilated pupils on low lighting, which did not lead to a kiss.


End file.
